El mejor regalo
by Lunna-Stiller
Summary: La primera navidad que los Cullen pasan junto a Nessie, y Bella piensa en todo lo sucedido, Emmett cantando, un cuento de Alice, la mejor navidad de muchas.///Para el concurso de Yuliss y Tatarata de Cullen Christmas Contest. Pasad y Votar ; .


Cullen Christmast Contest:

**Nombre del One-Shot: **El mejor regalo.

**Nombre de la Autora: **Lunna-Stiller.

**Personajes: **Edward, Bella, Renesmee, los Cullen, Jake, Seth.

**Rating: **T.

**Summary: **La primera navidad que los Cullen pasan junto a Nessie, y Bella piensa en todo lo sucedido, Emmett cantando, un cuento de Alice, la mejor navidad de muchas.

**El mejor regalo**

**BellaVo**

-¡¡Feliz Navidad!!.- grito Emmett y siguió cantando villancicos mientras Nessie se carcajeaba una y otra vez. Después de todo lo sucedido desde que había conocido a Edward y a los Cullen esto parecía irreal, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado el ataque de James, luego cuando Edward se fue y el encuentro con Laurent, el descubrir el secreto de los Quileutes, Victoria y los neófitos, los Vulturia…

Después de todo eso por fin habíamos podido respirar tranquilas, y podía disfrutar de mi eternidad, pero sobretodo de mi querida familia y mi preciosa pequeña, el mejor regala que podía existir era ella, ella era la prueba de que el amor no tenia barrerás, la recompensa por todo lo que habíamos pasado. Era esa pequeña que había alegrado la existencia de mi familia.

Y aquí estábamos ochos vampiros alrededor de la pequeña celebrando las fiestas.

-¿Qué piensas amor?.- Me susurró Edward al oído mientras me abrazaba, con una sonrisa libere mi escudo y deje que el viera mis pensamientos.

-Te amo.- dije cuando el escudo volvió a mi.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo antes de unir nuestros labios.

-¡¡Hora del cuento de navidad!!.- Grito Alice.

-Papi.- dijo Nessie levantando sus manitas para que Edward la cargara. Se sentó en las piernas de mi esposo mientras cogía una de mis manos y jugaba con mi anillo de bodas.

-¿A que viene eso del cuento de navidad?.- Le pregunté a mi esposo, el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes como es Alice.- dijo simplemente. Mientras Alice empezaba con su historia.

"Dicen que hace mucho tiempo atrás, había un vampiro cascarrabias que odiaba la navidad y trataba mal a todo el que la celebrar. El vampiro llevaba tiempo junto a los humanos pero aun así no sentía el mayor afecto por ellos, los envidiaba porque ellos estaban vivo y el no, ellos podían salir con el sol, mientras el tenia que esconderse para que nadie lo descubriera, ellos podían enamorarse y el no

Ya cansado del mundo y de su soledad, el vampiro decidió acabar con su existencia, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo posible, derrotado de pensar salio de su escondite y camino en la oscura noche, mientras veía a los humanos felices, riendo o besándose bajo las ramitas de múerdago que colgaban de los faroles.

Vio como unos niños jugaban no muy lejos de el y como una pequeña niña los veía riendo. La pequeña llevaba una bolita de cristal entre sus manos con nieve dentro y la tenia bien sujeta para que no cayera.

Sin saber como la pequeña estaba delante de el mirándole con ojos curiosos.

-Hola.- dijo con voz cantarina y infantil.- ¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto. El vampiro no supo que decir, tampoco quería hablar.- ¿Estas solo?.- Volvió a insistir la pequeña, el solo asintió.- ¿Estas triste?.- volvió a preguntar y el volvió a sentir.- No deberías estar triste, mi mama dice que es tiempo de estar contento.- dijo la pequeña mientras sonreía. El vampiro solo suspiro esperando que la pequeña se cansara y lo volviera a dejar solo.

-¿Porque no hablas?.- pregunto la pequeña tras un rato de silencio.-¿No puedes hablar?.- insistió la pequeña.

El cansado de estar allí se levanto sin decir nada y ignoro a la pequeña.

-¡¡Espera!!.- insistió ella corriendo hacia el. El vampiro giro para ver a la pequeña quien seguía sonriendo.- No deberías estar solo y triste, ten.- dijo tendiéndole la pequeña bolita de cristal.- Mi abuelita me la dio para que nunca estuviera sola y si pides un deseo este se cumple.- dijo ella mientras extendía sus manos para que el cogiera la bolita.

-¿Porque me la das entonces?.- preguntó el vampiro.

-Porque yo ya nunca más estaré sola y mi deseo se cumplió.- sonrió la pequeña.

-¿Enserio?.- pregunto el vampiro.

-Si ahora tengo una mama y un papa, ya no estaré en el orfanato y tengo dos hermanos, así que no estaré sola.- sonrió.

-¿Y tu deseo?.- pregunto el vampiro.

-Pedí encontrar al dueño de la bolita.- dijo ella.

-¿Y porque me la das a mi?.- pregunto el extrañado.

-Porque tu eres el dueño de la bolita, lo se.- sonrió la pequeña.

-¿Y como lo sabes?.- pregunto el vampiro.

-Ella me lo a dicho.- el vampiro pensó que la pequeña se había trastornado al pensar que se refería a la bolita, pero al ver como giraba su cuerpo y sonreía a alguien alzo la mirada, para encontrarse con una increíble sonrisa.

La joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados apareció como un ángel ante el sonriéndole cariñosamente. Extendió su manos hacia el vampiro y el la acepto gustoso sintiéndose completo por primera vez en siglos.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.- dijo ella sin quitar su sonrisa. El vampiro no supo que decir había quedado hechizado por su increíble mirada.

-Lo siento señorita.- dijo el agachando la cabeza como un perfecto caballero. Ella soltó una pequeña risa y el le devolvió una sonrisa.

Y desde ese momento el vampiro no volvió a estar solo, ahora tenia una compañera quien le enseño a disfrutar de la eternidad, que lo alejo de la oscuridad, la pequeña bolita de cristal iba siempre con ellos y comprendió que los deseos de pueden cumplir y que los ángeles existen."

Mire a mi hija quien tenia lágrimas en sus ojos por el cuento que su tía había contado, no pude evitar sonreír al ver la ternura con la que Edward retiraba sus lágrimas.

-Alice eso no vale, es vuestras historia algo cambiada.- se quejo Emmett.

-El año que viene cuanta tu el cuento.- dijo ella sacándole su pequeña lengua mientras iba hacia Jasper quien le sonreía.

-Nunca me cansare escuchar esa historia.- dijo el mientras rodeaba a Alice y la besaba.

La noche siguió con tranquilidad, Nessie recibió regalos por todos lados y ella estaba mas que feliz, Jake y Seth vinieron a hacernos una visita, Jake le regalo a Nessie una pulsera parecida a la mía que a ella le encanto, mi amigo sonreía como un tonto cuando la pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Seth riera y mi marido gruñera.

Esme no tardo en servirles un gran plato con comida humana que devoraron con a gran velocidad.

-Empiezo a pensar que solo venís por la comida de Esme.- les dije mientras veía como peleaban por un panecillo.

-No es culpa nuestra que esta mujer sea una excelente cocinera.- dijo Seth sonriendo por haber ganado el panecillo, Jake aprovecho su distracción y se abalanzo sobre el devorando el panecillo, mientras todo reíamos.

Era increíble como ellos se sentían tan a gusto con nosotros, Jake y Seth se quedaron a celebrar la navidad con nosotros, Emmett, Jasper, Jake y Seth empezaron una pelea de videojuegos mientras los demás conversábamos, yo simplemente miraba a Edward, como habían cambiado tanto las cosas, tanto que el me había dado. Luego vi a nuestras pequeña, nuestra hija, aun sonreía como boba ante eso, ella era nuestra hija de Edward y mió, un pedacito de nosotros.

-¿A que se debe esa sonrisa?.- pregunto mi esposo.

-Soy feliz.- le respondí. El me sonrió y se acerco para unir nuestros labios, oímos silbidos y algunas palabras pero nada importaba porque Edward me besaba, me tenia entre sus brazos, ¡¡que importaba que nuestras familia estuviera presente!!.

-Mami.- oí la voz de mi pequeña, me separe de Edward para ver a mi hija quien se rascaba sus ojitos con cansancio.

-Estas cansada pequeña.- dije mientras la cogía y ella se acurrucó contra mi, jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

-Chicos nos vamos.- dijo Edward dirigiéndose a nuestra familia.

-¿Vendréis mañana?.- preguntó Esme, mientras se acercaba y besaba la cabeza de Nessie.

-Como si nos fuéramos muy lejos.- respondió Edward sonriéndole a su madre.- Adiós mama feliz navidad.- dijo besando su mejilla.

-Feliz navidad hijo, feliz navidad hija, buenas noches pequeña, feliz navidad.- nos sonrió Esme mientras volvía a besar la cabeza de Nessie.

-Feliz navidad abuelita.- dijo Nessie los ojos de Esme brillaron de alegría.

Nos despedimos de la familia y los chicos y corrimos hacia nuestra pequeña casita. Fui directa a acostar a Nessie con Edward tras de mi.

-Mami.- me llamo.

-¿Si amor?.-pregunte.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo y papi?.- me pregunto, le sonreí a mi esposo quien nos miraba desde la puerta.

-Claro amor, ven.- dije mientras volvía a cogerla entre mis brazos y la llevaba a nuestro cuarto. Coloque a Nessie en medio de los dos, Edward puso su brazo sobre Nessie y sobre mi protegiéndonos de nada en particular.

-Buenas noche amor.- le dije a mi pequeña antes de besar su nariz, ella sonrió y se acerco mas a mi.

-Buenas noche mami, te quiero.- dijo haciendo que mi corazón se hinchará.

-¿Qué ay de mi?.- pregunto Edward sonriendo. Nessie giro y beso su mejilla, luego volvió a su posición.-¿Nessie?.- pregunto Edward. La pequeña rió y yo la imite.

-Te quiero papi.- dijo poniendo su manos junto a la de Edward. Callo dormida en poco mientras nosotros la mirábamos, así entendía porque a Edward le fascinaba verme dormir cuando era humana, era un pequeño ángel, nuestro ángel.

-¿Qué piensas?.- me pregunto en voz baja.

-Que ahora entiendo el porque te gustaba tanto verme dormir, y que es un pequeño ángel.- respondí sonriendo.- El mejor regalo.- le susurré.

-Sois mis ángeles, mis mejores regalo. Te amo feliz navidad amor.-

-Te amo Edward, feliz navidad, la primera de muchas.- le respondí sonriendo. Pues nos esperaban muchas mas navidades por delante, por que estaríamos todos juntos como la familia que éramos, por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado.

Dedicado a mis locas amigas a las que quiero un montón, pero sobretodo a esa loca amiga que me anima a escribir y esta loca por Alice y Jasper. :D

Un Mordisco:[

Lunna~


End file.
